


Written on my Skin

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery
Summary: Soulmate AU where anything that gets written on your skin also appears on the skin of your soulmate.It’s interesting. Niall draws dicks. Zayn draws patterns. Harry and Liam get very distracted in class.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s POV

I looked over to see Liam watching his hand so I kicked his foot. “You’re gonna get kicked out of class,”  
“I can’t help it. The doodles are back.”  
“They’ll be there until you wash them off, you know that. Pay attention,”  
“Aren’t you concerned about yours?”  
“Mine?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“You’ve got a dick on your arm.”  
“Again?!” I looked at my arm. “Damn it, you get doodle and I get dicks.”  
“You love dicks!”  
“Styles, Payne, would you care to share what is so interesting with the rest of us?” Professor Simmons asked, crossing his arms.  
“I’m sorry, sir, I just...my soulmate seems to be doodling on their skin...they’re distracting.”  
“Well, why don’t we have a look, Styles.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“You can always take a zero for today.”  
Fuck this stupid class. I stood up and held out my arm. “They’re kind of inappropriate and I’d like to be excused to wash it off, sir.”  
“Oh my God,” he put his hand over his mouth and I looked down just in time to see the words ‘I LOVE DICKS’ forming. “Go, bathroom,”  
I ran out of the room, my face flushed. “God damn it. Stupid motherfucking soulmate. Who the fuck did I get as my fucking soulmate, Satan?” I grumbled, scrubbing at the writing.  
“Simmons said you don’t have to come back and that he is very sorry made you stand up and out yourself.” Liam put our bags on the floor, rummaging through his for God knows what.  
“How was I outed?”  
“No bird would draw shit like that on their arm, mate.”  
“That’s all well and good. I’ll panic about that later. I would now, but I can’t get it off!”  
Liam stood up, pouring rubbing alcohol on the ink and scrubbing.  
“Ow,”  
“Don’t be a baby,”  
“I think I have the right to be a baby. My soulmate is Satan. And he just outed me. The whole campus is gonna know now.”  
“Maybe word will get around and your soulmate will hear about you.”  
“I couldn’t care less about the twit.” I frowned. “God. I just got outed by my own fucking soulmate.”  
“Well, fuck him in the ass and make him waddle to class.”  
I snorted.  
“Look, come to the tattoo parlor with me today.”  
“Why?“  
“Because you love tattoos and I want a new one.”  
“Of the doodle. Yeah. Great. You get that cool pattern and while we’re there, maybe Satan will write something else embarrassing that I can tattoo on myself.” I muttered. “Liam, it’s still not coming off.”  
“He has to have used permanent marker. But at least no one can tell what any of the drawings or words are.”  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean he’ll stop.”  
“No, it doesn’t.”  
“What am I supposed to do?”  
“I’m not sure,”  
Three weeks later, Liam had roses tattooed on the back of his hand and gears up his arm. I still had dicks being written on me.

~~~  
Louis’ POV

“Nialler, knock it off.” I swatted his hand. “Stop drawing dicks on me. It’ll take forever for me to scrub them off. The ones from a few weeks ago are faded, but there.”  
“Louis,”  
“Niall, I’m serious. I’ve got a match coming up as well as a play and my mum isn’t thrilled and my sisters are-”  
“Louis!”  
“What?!”  
“I didn’t write this.”  
I looked down to see ‘please stop’ in fancy looking scrawl. “Oh my God. Oh no. Niall. The soulmate thing.”  
Niall dropped his sharpie. “Shit,”  
“You wrote ‘I love dicks’ on my arm the other day. Oh my God. What if he saw that?! Oh my God. He hates me. I’ve ruined his life. I didn’t know. I didn’t think. I thought...”  
“Louis, relax,” Niall said carefully.  
“DO NOT TELL ME TO RELAX! HE THINKS I HAVE BEEN TORTURING HIM WITH DICKS FOR WEEKS.”  
Zayn smacked me. “Calm down. If he’s just saying something now, it probably hasn’t been weeks.”  
“I love you. I’d love you more if you helped me find this guy so I can apologize,”  
“How am I supposed to do that?! I’ve been trying to find mine for months. Always doodling where it’s visible.” He puffed out smoke.  
I picked up the sharpie and scribbled ‘sorry’ before I could think about anything else.  
“I would a shift tonight so if you want a tat, come with.”  
“Okay, fine, but I want snacks.”  
"Fine,"

~~~

I perched myself on the counter.  
"Why do you have sorry written on your arm?"  
"Because the bloke thinks I've been ruining his life on purpose!" I grumbled. "God knows, the poor thing had the phrase 'I love dicks' written on his fucking arm. He probably thinks I'm off my rocker."  
"You ARE off your rocker."  
"Fuck off,"  
"Wash the dicks off your arm or I'm not tattooing you."  
"They're gone, you bitch." I grumbled. "I felt guilty so I left the apology."  
"Alright, what do you want for a tattoo? You can take your time picking something out. There's some appointment for me today. And he's late, but that doesn't mean-"  
The door opened and a brunette boy came in. "Um, hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I have an appointment with Zayn. Well, maybe I had one. Shit, I'm sorry I'm late. Liam Payne, I'm Liam."  
"It's alright, I'm Zayn."  
"Why were you late?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"OH. Right, well, I've got this sick drawing on me that I wanted tattooed on me and my best mate is clumsy and almost ruined the damn thing."  
"Couldn't you have it redrawn?" Zayn asked, tilting his head.  
"Um, no, not really. This is going to sound really stupid and you can laugh if you want, but like the soulmate link I've got...it's incredible. I think they're an artist. I haven't met them yet so I can't ask for a redo, but I...I dunno. I guess they're really good at making me want their art on me forever."  
I fake vomited and Zayn punched me in the shoulder.  
"That's sweet. Let's have it then,"  
Liam shrugged out of his jacket and I got off the counter, snatching his arm. "Woah, what?"  
"I've seen that pattern before." I examined the back of his hand.  
"Oh my God. Those are my roses. I drew those. Did someone steal my design?"  
"Well, this was drawn on me so, no,"  
"Zayn," I looked at him.  
"I can't believe your soulmate is stealing my art. That's not fair. I definitely-"  
"Zayn!" I yelled, twisting Liam's arm. "I watched you draw this yesterday in class." I tapped the woman's eye. "It took you all period and-"  
"Oh my God." Zayn pulled up his sleeve.  
Liam launched himself at Zayn, kissing him hard. "You're fucking beautiful and I think you're the most talented person I've ever known."  
I gaped at them. "What the fuck."  
"Oh my God." Zayn whispered.  
I smacked him on the back of the head and Liam yanked him back protectively. "Hey, look, lovely to meet you, Payno, but-"  
"Payne."  
"Payno, like I said. Lovely to meet you, but this is my BEST friend. And he needs to get a grip before he passes out."  
"Who's appointment is after Liam's?" Zayn asked.  
"Mine and then you're done."  
He made big eyes and a pout. "If you loved me-"  
"Oi, fuck off." I rolled my eyes, grabbing my jacket. "Just...two conditions. Get home safe and don't tell him about my situation with the whole soulmate thing."  
"Alright, alright,"  
I grabbed my keys and pointed to Liam. "Soulmate or not, hurt him and I'll rip your dick off so I can feed it to you."  
"L O U I S." Zayn hissed.  
"Fine, fine," I waved them off and started closing down Zayn's station. I dialed Niall's number, but he didn't answer. "Well, shit, Tommo. Should've asked for the damn car keys."  
I heard a small crash and an "oops" so I turned to see a tall boy with bright green eyes. "Hi," fuck. Hot.  
"Hi." he looked at me.  
I cleared my throat. "Okay, mate. Nice talk,"  
"I'm looking for my friend, Liam. He said he'd be here."  
"You just missed him."  
"No."  
I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean no? He left,"  
"I'm his ride,"  
"Well, he stole my ride. So." I shrugged.  
"What?!"  
"Soulmate shit, kid."  
"I'm not a kid. I'm at least your age, twink."  
"Easy there, kid." I rolled my eyes. "I'm twenty,"  
"Eighteen,"  
"Kid."  
"Fuck off, I'm a legal adult."  
"Act like one."  
"Look," he sighed. "I've had a long day and it's clear that I've taken it out on you by accident. Liam met his soulmate then?"  
"Yeah, you did. And yes, my best mate. Came in asking for a tattoo of my best mate’s own design."  
"That's nuts. He only made the appointment here because the shop we normally go to is not loving giving a tattoo of someone else's work."  
I pushed him out the door, turning off the lights and locking the door. "Well, looks like you're free of your friend for now. See ya, curly."  
"Harry,"  
"Alright, fine, bye."  
"Wait, hey, do you need a ride?"  
“Um,”  
“I promise I won’t, like, hurt you or anything. You’re just small and pretty so-”  
“I’m NOT small.” I snapped.  
“It’s not a bad thing. I just think this is a bad area for you to walk home from.”  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should have to.” He ran his thumb against my cheekbone.  
“You’re a stranger, kid.”  
“Harry. ‘M Harry. And Liam told me that Zayn wants me to take you home.”  
My head snapped up. “I didn’t tell you his name.”  
“No, Liam did.” He held out his phone to me.  
“Oh. Um, alright then.” I nodded. “Who’s place are they shagging at?”  
“Mine, unfortunately,” He sighed.  
“That’s good. Zayn and I kind of share a shithole.”  
Harry snorted. “Alright, well, come on. Let me take you back to yours.”  
“Okay, thanks,” I gave him directions to my place and he walked me up the steps. “You can come up, if you want. Since they’re shagging at yours.”  
“That would be great.”  
I unlocked the door and found myself pinned to it as it shut. “Oh,”  
Harry put one hand on my waist and the other by my head. He kissed me, licking into my mouth when I opened my mouth to let out a noise of surprise.  
I broke away to breathe. “What are you doing?”  
“Shit, sorry,” he took a step back. “I just...you’re really pretty, you know?”  
“But we’re not...”  
“So? So what? Who says you have to date or marry your soulmate? I’m pretty sure mine is the biggest piece of shit on the planet. And you’re...I don’t know. Bright and lovely.”  
I flushed. “Um, Harry, you don’t know that your soulmate isn’t a good person. And I don’t want to get in the way of anything-”  
He put his forehead against mine. “Lou,”  
“Do you know him? Or her?”  
“I assume it’s a man, all things considered. But. No, I just know that he’s...in it to ruin my life.”  
“How’s that?”  
“Shoved me out of the closet in the middle of class.”  
I looked up at him. “How could he have...” Oh my God. Niall wrote ‘I love dicks’ on my arm. No, no, no.  
“Three weeks of dicks and ‘I love dicks’. Just what I needed.”  
I closed my eyes. “Harry.”  
“No, come on. Don’t sentence me to the guy drawing dicks on me.”  
“Maybe it was his friend.”  
“Maybe it was Satan. Why are you...oh my God. Shit. I shouldn’t have kissed you. Fuck. You’ve already found-”  
“No, I haven’t.”  
“Then why are you defending the guy who is torturing me with dicks.” He snapped.  
“Why are you so mad? It’s just stupid drawings. Everyone knows that you aren’t doing it. What do you care?” I shoved him a little.  
“Because I had to stand up in class and tell the teacher why I couldn’t focus and then I had to show everyone. Because I couldn’t leave until I was excused from class and because now I’m the kid with dicks on his arms!”  
“You don’t know that it was him. Maybe he forgot about the skin thing.”  
“I don’t know that it wasn’t him. And if you don’t want me to kiss you again, you could’ve just said so.”  
“That’s not the problem!”  
“Then what is?!”  
“Nothing. Forget it.”  
“Fine, I’ll just...why don’t we forget we even met?”  
But we’re soulmates. I grabbed his wrist. “No, Harry,”  
“What?”  
He wants me. He doesn’t have to know that I’m the one who he’s hating on. I can’t just let him walk away. “Fuck me, forget your God damn soulmate. Fuck me,”  
“That’s a little...a lot fast.”  
“I don’t care. You’re attractive. I’m not horrible looking.”  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” He whispered.  
I pulled him closer. “Fuck me then. Order take out with me after and don’t stop kissing me.”  
He kissed me and I immediately granted him access to my mouth.  
I dropped to my knees, unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down. “Wanna get your cock in my mouth first,”  
“Whatever you want,” He carded a hand through my hair.  
“Fuck my mouth.” I whispered, taking him down bit by bit until I was nosing at his skin. I stilled and Harry carefully started fucking into my mouth.  
He fucked my mouth for a while before tugging on my hair.  
I groaned and he cursed, fucking into my mouth harder.  
He pulled me off and I whined.  
“Take off your clothes.” He pulled me up and worked on the buttons on my jeans. “Fucking painted on you, so fucking sexy. Rolled up to your ankles, so fucking cute.” He kissed me, stripping me and tossing his shirt away. “Bedroom, now.”  
I pulled him into my room, crawling on the bed. “Lube is in the drawer,” I flopped onto my back and spread my legs. “Wanna be full of you. Your fingers, your cock, come on.” I squirmed.  
“Are you that hard from sucking me?”  
“Yeah, Harry. Want you,”  
“Shit, alright,” he whispered, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers up. “How many do you-”  
“You’ve seen your cock. Need four, Harry.” I snorted.  
“Yeah? Any kinks I should know about?”  
“Fuck me well enough and maybe I’ll tell you about them after.”  
He smirked. “I think you’ll be fine.”  
I opened my mouth to argue, but he plunged a finger into me and I groaned. “Please, two, please,”  
He sucked a hickey into my neck. “Two it is,” he pushed a second one into me.  
I gasped. “Yes,” I fucked myself down on his fingers. “Yes, fuck, yes,”  
He latched onto my skin. “Fucking lovely, look how pretty you are. So good for me, fucking yourself down on my fingers. Desperate little thing,”  
“Yeah, fuck, please,”  
He added a third, crooking them to nail my prostate. He held the pressure there until my thighs shook and then he returned to stretching me out.  
“You’re a fucking tease.”  
“Me? What about you? So fucking hot. Telling me to fuck you. Sucking me down like it’s your life mission,”  
“Maybe it is,” I licked my lips. “Want you to cum on my face sometime. Not today. Want you to cum in me today.”  
“Lou,”  
“I’m clean. I’m clean. Please, never done it bareback before. But I’m clean.”  
“Me too, but-”  
“If you don’t want to then grab a fucking condom.” I hissed. “A fourth, gimme a fourth,”  
“Lou, baby, I want to. Just not sure that’s a first fuck idea,”  
“But ‘m never gonna-fuck-do it like this with anyone else.”  
“Alright, shit, okay,” He added a fourth and fucked his fingers in and out of me.  
I whined. “Now, now, now,”  
He laughed. “Eager, baby?”  
“Yeah, wanna be split open by you." I pulled his mouth to mine. “Please,”  
“Easy,” He snorted, rolling us over so he could hoist me into his lap. “Slow and in your own time,”  
“What if I don’t want to go slow?” I raised an eyebrow, watching his hand drag lube up and down his shaft.  
“Then I’ll make you until I think that you’re ready.” He looked at me. “If you wanna do this again, you’ll go slow. I don’t want to hurt you,”  
I couldn’t hold back a fond smile. “Kind of a weird moment for you to be so cute,”  
He laughed, watching me ease myself down on his cock.  
I stopped halfway down on his cock before I had to take a second.  
“So gorgeous. Doing so well,” Harry praised, kissing me.  
“Shut up,” I mumbled, my voice breathy.  
“So tiny,”  
“You’re gigantic,” I countered, gripping my fingers into his shoulders. “Splitting me open,”  
“You’re almost halfway there,” he sucked hickeys into my neck. “Doing so well, but we can stop, baby, if you want. If it’s too much we can stop. We can stop and I can eat you out until you cry.”  
I shook my head. “No,”  
“I won’t be mad,”  
“Stop talking to me like this,” I panted, squirming. “I can’t think straight.”  
“Why?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve done so well, baby. Not gonna be mad if you can’t take it.”  
“I can take it, D-Harry.” Please don’t notice. Please don’t notice.  
“Daddy kink, huh? Is that what’s making you all hot and bothered? Me taking care of you? Me acting like your daddy?”  
I whined. “Fuck, Harry, please,”  
He smacked my ass and I bit into his neck to avoid whimpering. “What’s my name right now, baby?”  
“Daddy,” I whispered.  
“That’s right, baby.” He cooed. “Can you take more of do you want me to eat you out?”  
I kept my face in his neck, panting. “I’m so full,”  
“I know, baby,” He soothed, rubbing my back.  
I shifted my hips a little. “I need...”  
“Tell Daddy, sweetheart,”  
I felt my body heat up. “Need you to do it. The rest of it,”  
He was careful to roll us over, putting one hand by my head. His free hand found one of mine, lacing our fingers together. “Ready?” He waited until I nodded to push in all at once.  
“Oh.” I gasped, my head thrown back. “Daddy,”  
“Love how you feel,” He whispered.  
I wiggled my hips for a little while before giving him a nod to go ahead and move. “I...please.”  
“Alright, baby,” he pulled out and thrust back in.  
“Daddy, yes, fuck,” I writhed and gasped under him as he fucked into me harder and harder. “I’m gonna cum,”  
“Wanna see,” he whispered.  
I threw my head back, cumming before I could stop myself.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry hissed, cumming inside me.  
I groaned. “That was amazing. I’m so glad Zayn found his soulmate so that we could do this.”  
He pulled out of me, grabbing some tissues to wipe me off. “Do you mind if I stay?”  
“Dating rule number one for Louis, no one leaves the room after sex. You want to date me? Don’t leave,” I snuggled into him. “Considering I am leaking your cum, you should stay.”  
I woke up, pleased to find Harry wrapped around me. I ground my hips back. “Harry, wake up,”  
“I’m awake, idiot.” He laughed, kissing my shoulder and trailing his fingers down my arm. “Fuck you’re so beautiful. And your skin is...” he stopped to suck a bruise into my collarbone.  
“Fuck, if you’re starting this, you better be able to finish it.”  
“Want Daddy to fuck you again? Or do you want Daddy to eat you out?”  
I shivered. “Eat me out, please,”  
“Hands and knees, no touching.” He kissed me, licking into my mouth.  
I groaned, kissing him back and then rolling over to get on my hands and knees.  
“Still so open, baby.”  
“Fucked me open, didn’t you?” I snorted. “I think under the situation, I should-”  
He rubbed his thumb over my hole and I gasped. “Gonna be good for me? Gonna let me lick you out?”  
“Yeah, Daddy, gonna be good. Wanna be good,” I pushed my ass back.  
He landed a rough smack to my ass. “Thought you wanted to be good,”  
I moaned, letting my head fall.  
He screwed his tongue into me, immediately.  
I yelped, gripping the sheets in fists. “Daddy, please.”  
“Daddy will take care of you, baby.” He soothed, running a hand down my back as he licked into me.  
He fucked me with his tongue and I tried to grind back against it, but he smacked my ass harder.  
I choked on a whimper.  
“Over my lap, sweetheart, need to teach you a lesson.” He sat back and I immediately crawled to lay over his lap. “We’re gonna do ten, okay? No deliberate wiggling or we start over. You understand, baby? You can say ‘red’ if you wanna stop.”  
“Not gonna want to.”  
I stilled in his lap, closing my eyes.  
A hard slap came down and I lurched forward for a second. “Fuck,”  
By five, I was struggling to stay still. By ten, I was squirming uncontrollably.  
“Please, please, please,” I whined.  
“Took that so well, baby. Tell Daddy what you want for your reward, hmm? Want my tongue, my fingers?” Harry gathered me in his arms.  
I shook my head and buried my face in his neck.  
“What is it, baby? Gotta ask to get,” He carded his hand through my hair.  
“Want your cock,”  
“Alright, lovely,” he reached back to grab the lube, slicking up four fingers.  
I raised myself up a bit to give him access, whining when he started with two.  
“Still loose,” he murmured. “Fucking beautiful,”  
I bit off a whimper on his shoulder.  
“Come on, love. Let me hear you. Wanna take care of you. Don’t know how I got so lucky. Never gonna let you go. Forget the soulmate shit. Never gonna let anyone else see you like this.”  
I yanked his mouth to mine, letting him lick into my mouth.  
He fucked another finger in and I had to break the kiss to catch my breath. “So fucking good for me,”  
“Daddy, please,”  
“Alright, alright, one more.” He gave me a fourth, but kept his fingers still. “Ride my fingers, show me how much you want it.”  
I fucked myself down, impaling myself on his fingers. “So full, but not as full as I am when I’m on your cock.” I groaned.  
He sucked a hickey under my ear and I rode his fingers harder. “You can’t even find your own prostate, baby. Need daddy for everything?”  
“Don’t wanna find it. Cuz I’ll cum if you touch it.”  
“I’ll still fuck you after.” He whispered, adjusting his fingers to put intense pressure on my prostate.  
“C-can’t cum twice.” I panted.  
“I think you can. You can word out if you don’t want that; I’ll fuck you right now. But if you think you can do it, I’d love to take you apart.”  
“Kiss me, and then take me apart.”  
He slammed his mouth to mine, rubbing incessantly at my prostate.  
I moved my hand to pull myself off, but he slapped my hand away.  
“Don’t make me punish you again. Next time we do this, I’ll cuff you.”  
My hips jerked forward at the thought.  
“Mmmm, you like that? Want me to make you ride me with your hands behind your back? No leverage. Just these perfect thighs,” He slid his free hand up my thigh and used the other to fuck me harder with his fingers.  
“Please,”  
“Come on, baby.”  
I came with a cry and sort of collapsed into him.  
He stroked my hair. “You did so well, baby. Proud of you.”  
I panted into his neck. “Promised me your cock,” I whined.  
Harry laughed. “You’ll get it,” He stroked me back to full hardness.  
“I wanna ride you.”  
“Baby, we’re not even sure you could.”  
“I can.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No, but I want to.”  
He kissed my forehead. “Okay,” He removed his fingers.  
I lined myself up and sank down. “Shit, there’s nothing like this. You’re so big. It’s so much.” I pushed myself down until my ass met his hips. “I did it,” I whispered.  
“Easy, take a second.”  
I fucked myself down on his cock, greedy for it.  
“Fuck, there’s no where for me to go...”  
I followed his gaze to my stomach, where his cock was poking out. “Oh, God. You’re in so deep. Take over. Take over. Slam into me,”  
He shoved me onto my back and fucked into me so hard, I started crying. “Fucking destroying you,”  
I whined. “Please,”  
He shoved my legs open wider and fucked in deeper.  
“I’m going to die from this and it’s so gonna be worth it.”  
He smirked, grinding into my prostate.  
I groaned and clawed at his back. “Fuck!” I screamed, cumming for a second time.  
Harry grunted, filling me to the brim with his cum. “Fuck, can’t believe you’re so good.” He whispered.  
I licked my lips. “Fuck,”  
“Don’t care who my soulmate is. Should’ve been you, not Sir Dick Drawer.”  
“You don’t know that he drew them. Maybe he has mean friends.”  
“Yeah? Then why did they stop after I wrote ‘please stop’?”  
“Maybe he forgot about the soulmate thing,”  
“No one is that stupid.”  
“That doesn’t mean he’s stupid. Jesus,”  
“Why are you fighting me on this?”  
“Because. Now shut up and cuddle me,”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s POV

“I can’t believe we all go to the same school and never met.” I mused, looking at Liam and Zayn across the table.  
“I know,” Louis laughed, kissing me. “You can’t say that every day. It’s been almost a month.”  
“Alright, I’ve had enough of this.” Niall muttered, uncapping a sharpie. “I’m gonna draw on Louis. It’s my favorite pass time.” He muttered, drawing on my boy.  
Louis seemed unbothered by it, used to it almost.  
“What are you drawing?” I asked.  
“What he always draws,” Zayn snorted. “Dicks,”  
“Don’t say always. I haven’t in forever.”  
Louis startled, shoving Niall. “Stop,”  
“Huh. That’s funny. I told Lou about-” I stopped when I realized Liam was staring at me. “What? It’s them. I think they’ll be fine.”  
“Harry, your arm.” He whispered.  
“What?” I looked down to see a dick on my arm. “Ugh. Not again. If he writes ‘I love dicks’ again, I’m gonna find him just to punch him.”  
Niall paused. “Wait, what did you say?”  
“Nothing, Niall. Leave him alone.” Louis snapped.  
“Louis, he doesn’t-”  
“No, Niall. He doesn’t want to hear a dick joke.”  
“Lou, sweetheart. Calm down.” I kissed his forehead.  
Liam snatched Louis’ arm from across the table.  
“Liam, what the fuck?” I hissed.  
“Let go, let go!” Louis squirmed.  
“What the fuck is going on?!” And then I saw it. “Louis.” I moved away from him.  
“Um,”  
“It was you?! You...you knew. You knew as soon as I told you about it. Is that why you slept with me?! You thought if we kept talking I’d figure it out?!”  
“Harry...”  
“You played me.”  
“Not on purpose.”  
“So you didn’t mean to keep this from me? You didn’t mean to lie to me?”  
“I just thought-”  
“So you did do it on purpose.” I stood up, grabbing my stuff.  
“Haz,” he grabbed my arm.  
“Don’t call me that. And don’t touch me.” I ripped my way out of his grip. “Liam, you owe me fifty bucks. I told you my soulmate was Satan.” I left the building and went back to my dorm.  
Louis called me a few times so I turned my phone off.  
When Liam came back to the room, he stood in my doorway.  
“What?”  
“You made him cry.”  
“Who, Satan?” I snorted.  
“Harry, I’m not shitting you. You called him Satan. To his face. And you fucking left like that. Yeah, he shouldn’t have lied. But that doesn’t give you the right to toss him around like garbage.”  
I opened my mouth to argue, but he held up a hand, looking at his phone.  
“Did you do a scene with him this morning?”  
“How do you know we-”  
“Answer the question.”  
“Yeah, before lunch. It’s why he was plastered to my side.”  
“You fucking moron.” Liam hissed. “You forced him into a drop. Zayn doesn’t know how to bring him back up.”  
I scrambled to my feet. “How long?”  
“About half an hour, we think. We couldn’t really tell at first because he was already crying over you, but then he was sobbing and not calling you anything other than Daddy.”  
I grabbed my keys and went over to his apartment. “Zayn, open the fucking door.” I banged on the door until it opened.  
“How fucking dare you-”  
“Look, you can rip my balls off after I do this, but I need to bring him up now before he can’t get out of it.” I shoved my way into Louis’ room. “Niall, out,” I demanded.  
“No. You broke him,”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m a twat. But he needs me to fix him.” I crawled onto the bed and pulled Louis into my lap. “Baby,”  
He cried harder and I held him closer.  
“Shhhh, baby. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s fucking stupid, but he’s here.”  
He quieted a little, letting me rock him back and forth.  
“Shhhh, baby. You’re so good. So perfect,”  
He shook his head. “You left me,”  
“I know, Daddy wasn’t thinking clearly.” I kissed his forehead. “Tell Daddy what you want, lovely.”  
He put his face in my neck.  
“Do you want a nice bath, hmmm?”  
He nodded.  
“You want a bath bomb, baby? Know you love those.”  
He nodded again and I brought him into the bathroom.  
I put him on the toilet and set up a bath, testing the water until it was perfect. “Can you add the bath bomb for Daddy? Know you like to watch the pretty colors,” I held out the box of them. “Which color, baby?”  
“Want one from the other box, please.” He said quietly. “There’s no green ones, Daddy.”  
“Well that just won’t do, will it, love?” I hummed, grabbing the other box.  
He plucked one and carefully put it into the water.  
“Tell Daddy why you picked it.”  
“Green is my favorite color, Daddy.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “You said red was your favorite color.”  
“It was.”  
“So why green?”  
“Your eyes are green, Daddy. Don’t ask silly questions.” He hummed.  
I rubbed a thumb over his cheekbone. “Feeling better?”  
He nodded.  
“Good. You want to go in with pants on or starkers?”  
“Silly question,”  
I snorted, kissing the top of his head. “Okay, starkers it is.”  
He nodded. “Wanna be in the tub, Daddy.”  
“Okay, baby,” I hoisted him up and put him in the tub. I sat in the tub behind him, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his cheek. “Want me to wash your hair?”  
“No, Daddy. Wanna be dry to cuddle,”  
“Okay, lovely,” I let him relax against me until the water started to get cold. I pulled him out and dried him off, dressing him in briefs and a jumper. I pulled on sweats and a T-shirt before I picked him up.  
He clung to me, unhappy when I put him down on the couch.  
“Need to feed you,” I hummed, feeling Zayn’s eyes bore a hole in me.  
“Lou-”  
“Don’t. Don’t. You can’t bring him out like that.” I hissed. “Don’t. Help or leave me to it, alright?”  
Niall raised an eyebrow. “How can we help?”  
“Sit with him while I make him food.” I rubbed a thumb across his cheekbone. “Baby, can you be good and sit with Niall and Zayn, hmm?”  
“Wanna go with you, Daddy.”  
“I know, love. But can you do this for me anyway? Can you be good for Daddy?”  
“Yeah, I can be good, Daddy.”  
“Thank you, lovely.”  
Louis preened under the attention. “Kiss,”  
I kissed him for a minute. “I’m in the kitchen. If you need anything...”  
“We can take care of him,” Zayn snapped.  
I sighed and went into the kitchen to make him some tea and a plate of food.  
“Daddy,” Louis sat up when I put everything on the coffee table.  
I took a seat on the couch, pulling him into my lap. “Eat, baby,”  
“You call him baby a lot.” Niall looked at me, curious.  
“It puts him in a nice headspace.”  
“And ‘m your baby.”  
“I know you are, love.” I stroked his hair.  
“The Daddy thing...” Zayn raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s a power dynamic, Zayn. I can explain after he’s down for a nap, okay?”  
“After I punch you.”  
“Wait until he gets to see it for that.”  
“Deal.”

~~~  
Louis’ POV

I woke up to find myself wrapped in warmth. Harry. Right. I burrowed back into his chest. And then I remembered. I shoved him. “Get out of here. Get out of my bed.”  
“No,”  
“What are you even doing here?”  
“I’m a fucking moron, you had a drop, and you wanted cuddles. Also, I’m due beatings from you, Zayn, Niall, and Liam.”  
“Me first,” I sat up.  
“I figured you’d do the first and last.” He sighed. “And then probably one after I finish apologizing.”  
“Why are you still in bed with me?”  
“Because you’re a handful when you drop and I don’t want to trip something,”  
“Harry, I’m fine now. Well, I’m out of the drop.”  
He looked at me. “Alright, breakfast before or after I get my ass kicked?”  
“Before.”  
He nodded, getting up and hoisting me into his arms.  
“I’m not your toy.”  
“Sorry. Habit. You know that I love to carry you.” He perched me on the counter.  
“Mmm. As part of your groveling, you’re gonna carry me wherever I want.” I decided. “And if you’re not in class, your time is mine.”  
“Deal,”  
I hummed. “We’re just getting started with my rules.”  
“Okay,”  
“You’re pretty calm about this.” I observed, pulling him closer.  
“Well, I was a piece of shit. If I hadn’t overreacted to the dicks being drawn on me, you wouldn’t have been scared to tell me that you were my soulmate and that Niall was drawing the dicks. And then I would’ve known. And then I overreacted again when I figured it out. I was startled and I freaked out. If I hadn’t freaked out, you wouldn’t have dropped.” He ran a hand through my hair. “So everything is my fault. Well. Except the dicks. Those are on Niall.”  
“So you’re taking full responsibility?”  
“Yes,”  
“And I’m gonna get whatever I want from you?”  
“Pretty much,”  
“Is he...Louis now or is he still your baby?” Zayn asked.  
“I’m both, I guess. But I’m out of the drop if that’s what you meant.” I turned to him. “You can punch him after he feeds me. Not the face or the dick, please.”  
“Still need him to lick you out and fuck you?”  
“I mean, yeah. Plus...he’s pretty.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Do I still get to kiss you?”  
“Well, since you said ‘get’ like a good boy...” I pulled him in for a kiss.  
“I know I slept through like half of Harry’s explanation of your relationship, but I thought he was the one who called you a good boy.” Niall yawned.  
“What explanation?” I asked.  
“They were asking about the dynamics. They wanted to understand what was happening to you.”  
“It was just a drop. They have google.” I huffed.  
“You we’re losing your shit, Louis.” Liam noted. “We were worried.”  
“I couldn’t have been that bad.”  
“You were sobbing for Daddy.” Zayn pointed out. “And it wasn’t how you cry normally. It was intense sobbing.”  
“Well, it didn’t take long for me to go down, did it?”  
“Um,” Harry cleared his throat. “Lou, sweetheart. It was a hard drop,”  
“So you held me for an hour and then I fell asleep?”  
“Not quite.”  
“What happened?”  
“I got here and I held you for a while. Then I got you in the bath. You wanted a green bath bomb and we took a long bath and then I dressed you and fed you.”  
“And then he kept you in his lap until you started to fall asleep.” Zayn finished.  
“That sounds like hours.”  
“Yeah, it was. I don’t think you wanted to go down. It’s okay. You wanted that head space for a little while longer.”  
“Nearly bit our heads off for trying to get you to respond to your own name.” Zayn grumbled.  
“You were trying to force him up. You can’t force him up.” Harry snapped. “I’ve done more research on this than you’ve ever done on anything in your life. If you think that I’m going to let you do anything to hurt my boy, you’re dead fucking wrong.”  
“This whole thing works because he can handle me when I drop or go into a sub space and I handle him when he’s like this.” I hooked a foot behind Harry to force him closer to me.  
“Babe,” He huffed.  
“Hey, shut up. I’m still going to let you put your dick in me. Your ass is mine, Styles. And don’t make a joke about how my ass is yours because I bottom.”  
“I can’t believe you bottom.” Niall sighed, handing over some cash to Zayn. “Being a sub, sure. That makes sense. But a bottom?”  
“What, Harry’s flat ass?” Liam snorted.  
“Wait. Why do I make sense as a sub?” I sat up straight.  
“You’re always...on. And you are always taking care of everyone else. It makes sense that this is an outlet for you to be taken care of. The Daddy kink? Saw that coming a mile away.” Zayn shrugged. “Couldn’t have predicted Harry being your type, but.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be his type?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I assumed someone more rugged because when Louis is clean shaven, he’s a cute little twink.” Zayn sighed. “So rugged would make sense.”  
“But he’s pretty.” I whined, looking at Zayn.  
“Yeah, I know you think he’s pretty.”  
“I don’t think he’s pretty. I know he’s pretty. And fight me, I’m not a twink.”  
“Lou, baby,” Harry whispered, kissing me.  
I hummed, happily letting him lick into my mouth.  
“When do we get to hit him?”  
“After breakfast,” I mumbled.  
“I get to slap him first.” Zayn demanded.  
“Louis has both first and last dibs on hitting me.” Harry responded. “You can go second. Twinks first,”  
I smacked his chest. “Now you can hit him, Zayn.”  
“Wait, wait,” he held up a hand. “Let me move away from you. Don’t wanna knock you over,”  
“If I only slap him, can I go for the face?”  
I shrugged.  
Harry moved to the middle of the room. “Do what you have to. If he’s not gonna dump me, I’m sure I won’t get half of what I deserve.”  
“Zayn, babe, he’s just a guy.” Liam sighed.  
“Who put my best friend in a drop.” Zayn hissed. “You saw him, Li. You saw him. I grew up with him. He’s my best friend. He taught me how to snog!”  
Harry and Liam made eye contact.  
“Hey, Zayn, shut the fuck up.” I snapped. “Neither of them needed to know that.”  
“I get four slaps, ready, Daddy?” Zayn mocked.  
“Don’t call my boyfriend Daddy, Zayn. Unless I get to hit you. You can hit him once.”  
Before I was even finished, Zayn backhanded Harry hard enough to make his head turn.  
“Jesus. This is why you only get-”  
Zayn backhanded him again, forcing his head for whip in the other direction. “Sorry. It was uneven,”  
“I’d do something about it, but I think Liam is gonna.” I grumbled.  
“Niall, your turn.” Harry motioned him forward.  
“Nah, I think Zayn made the point.” Niall shook his head. “But you pull that shit again and I’ll smash a fucking bottle over your head.”  
We all turned to look at him.  
“What? It’s my Tommo. I know that he’s okay now and everything, but no way in hell I’m gonna let you live if it happens again because you’re careless with him.” He snapped. “I’m not saying you have the control to completely stop him from dropping. But not like that. Never like that again. You’ve got to do better. Domming is not a fucking joke, mate.”  
“What do you know about domming?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“That is none of your business, Lewis.” Niall rolled his eyes.  
“Subs like to stick up for each other.”  
“Also friends? Don’t we weird, Harry.”  
I snorted.  
“Liam,” Harry nodded to him.  
“No, I’m not hitting you. Just don’t be an ass. Your twink isn’t a toy,”  
“I’m not a twink!” I snapped, getting up and going over to poke at my boyfriend’s chest.  
“Well, it’s your turn again, love.” Harry kissed my forehead.  
“I don’t want to hit you again.”  
“What do you want, baby?”  
“Your cock up my ass,” I whispered.  
He hummed. “Your can have that whenever you want it.”  
“What if I said now?”  
“I’d take you to bed immediately,”  
“What if I said I wanted it here?”  
“I’d bend you over right here and fuck you in front of your friends.”  
“Gross,” Niall voiced. “Some of us like women,”  
“Just you, Niall.” I snorted.  
“Not true. Liam is equal opportunity.” Harry hummed.  
“Good thing Zayn looks good in heels then,” I smirked.  
“Louis,” Zayn snapped.  
“So you’ve had sex. With each other.” Harry stepped back.  
“You think I’m just that good because I learned how to ride a dildo? Dildos don’t move or hold you down. They don’t force your legs open or snog you.” I rolled my eyes. “Are you upset with me?”  
“Did he fuck you? Did you fuck him?”  
“Yes and yes, but never bareback.”  
“He lick you out?” His grip tightened on my waist.  
“No, that’s special.”  
“Mmm.”  
“You are upset with me.”  
I shrugged. “I’m a bit upset with the situation? I guess? I don’t own you and you can do as you please with your body. Even now. I don’t own you. And I don’t think that you’re gonna cheat on me. I will assume that you haven’t slept with anyone since we started this, considering we agreed to be exclusive before I agreed to dom you.”  
“I haven’t. And I wouldn’t cheat. I won’t.”  
“I know, baby.” He soothed, rubbing a hand through my hair.  
“Your body, your decision. I don’t control you, even when we play. Yeah, I’d liked to have been your first on everything, but I’ll settle for last.”  
“You’ve never...fucked anyone?”  
“No,”  
“Well you’re a phenomenal lay. And for the record, I’ve never called Zayn ‘Daddy’ and he never split me open the way you do.” I sucked a bruise under his ear. “Never been dommed by anyone before. Never wanted to be dommed before,”  
“I’ve never seen Louis as fucked out and pleased as when I see him after you’re through,” Zayn snorted.  
“His dick is-”  
“Better, much better, than anything you’ve ever imagined.” Zayn and Niall said together.  
I flushed.  
Harry snorted.  
“It’s massive! We bloody well should fuck in front of them so they get an appreciation for what I’m working with.”  
“Didn’t know that he was such a size queen,” Liam snickered. “Considering-”  
“Hey, if you want to ever get laid again, shut the fuck up.”  
“Zayn, you seem so wound up. You felt like sharing info about me. I should share some about you,” I hummed. “Liam, you should know that he-”  
Zayn shoved Harry aside and shoved his tongue down my throat.  
I shoved him back. “What the fuck was that?”  
“It’s the only proven way to shut you up.”  
“Yeah, well, gross. Liam, control your boy here.”  
Harry hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me in close. “Look, mate, love that you care for Louis. I do. It’s great. But I’ll hit you if you try that again.”  
“Zayn likes girls underwear.”  
“So do you!”  
“He likes it when you time him up.”  
“He likes to be marked.”  
“He has a pain kink.”  
“He has a praise kink.”  
“Enough, Jesus.” Liam got between us. “That is enough. Harry, help me out here.”  
Harry slid his hands down my body until he got to his thighs. He tapped lightly and I let him pull me up by my thighs.  
My legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  
“I’ll be taking this, thanks.” He carried me into my room and tossed me down on the bed.  
“Sorry. Honestly, I was kind of worried that my soulmate would be a girl. You know? Like a friend thing. Not like this. I was never prepared for a fucking model to be mine.”  
He snorted. “Me, a model? You’ve seen me, right? I’m lanky as fuck.”  
“You’re tall and broad and...strong. Very...Daddy.”  
“Mmm, perfect submissive I’ve got. Curvy in all the right places. All tan skin, very beautiful. My perfect baby girl.”  
I squirmed. “I never-”  
“Expressly said you wanted it? No, you didn’t. But Daddy knows what you want, darling. Been saving that for a rainy day. Noticed how hard you came when I said I loved your pussy. Always cum a little harder when I leave you in your panties.”  
“I’ve never...Not with Zayn.”  
“I know, he would’ve thrown it out if he knew.”  
“I didn’t...just us, please. I don’t...I’m not...comfortable.”  
“Shhh, love, nothing we do in here needs to be discussed out there. Unless you’re in a drop and it can help. It’s none of their business. All your secrets are my secrets, yeah?” He laced our fingers together. “Everything I discover about you, I love. And everything you tell me is safe because you have given me your trust and I won’t betray that. Even if we don’t end up together.”  
“Why won’t we end up together? I frowned.  
“I would very much like us to. But I’m not stupid enough to think that what I did is acceptable in any way and to blindly assume that you would want this still.”  
“I want this still. I want you. You can’t...you can’t do that. Not if this is going to work for the long run. That...if Liam hadn’t told you that I was in a drop...”  
“I know.” He squeezed my hand. “I won’t let it happen again. I wasn’t thinking. And I think we should live together. It’ll make aftercare easier. And I would like to not send time away from you, in general.”  
“I haven’t even been to your apartment.”  
“I know. But that’s because...” he sighed. “It’s not an apartment. It’s...a disgustingly huge house. A disgustingly nice house.”  
I raised an eyebrow.  
“Liam and I both come from money. It’s just kind of excessive...”  
“Excessive how?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“So you’ve been fucking me in this shithole while Liam has been fucking Zayn in some sort of mansion?”  
“Well, Liam kept getting there first. And it’s not like I want to risk one of them interrupting a scene. That could be dangerous. You could react poorly to them being around. The noise would be too much for you when you’re in your subspace.”  
“Wanna see you place.”  
“Our place?”  
“If we live together. It is my house.”  
“Harry, I can’t pay that kind of rent.”  
“You don’t need to.”  
“You can’t just-”  
“Louis, I own the house. Paid full price in cash when I started Uni. Forced Liam to stay with me.”  
“Oh.”  
“Rent free, my love,”  
“Wanna see it first. Wanna see your bachelor pad.”  
“Oh you mean where I wank over you?”  
I laughed. “That too.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s POV

“If you don’t like the house, I’ll buy a new one. I promise,”  
“Haz, chill out. I’ve got you, yeah? That’s all I need.” Louis laughs.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” He grinned. “Now, how much longer in this car?”  
“Well, this is the driveway.” I snorted, pulling on to a long path of pavement.  
“This isn’t a driveway. This is a road.”  
“I promise that it really is.”  
“So when you said money, you meant...”  
“I meant that I’m kind of obscenely wealthy.” I flushed. “It’s my parents, though. It’s their money.”  
“What exactly do your parents do?”  
“It’s...it’s not important.”  
“Harry! What is it? Are your parents famous or surmat?”  
“A little,”  
“The only person I can think of with the last name Styles is Gemma, that socialite.”  
“That’s my sister,”  
“Can’t be. Her little brother dated a Kardashian.”  
“We didn’t date. Media threw it out of proportion. We’re just friends.”  
Louis stared at me. “You’re a millionaire, Harry.”  
“My parents-”  
“No, you. You’ve done back up vocals for some massive artists like Ed Sheeran. You’ve written songs for people like Ariana Grande!”  
I shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Harry, what the fuck? What the fuck are you doing in Uni with people like me?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with you or people like you. I’m here to get an education.”  
“Double majoring in business and photography. So that’s why business, innit? You want to go into photography. You’ve always said that. You love taking photos. But the business. That’s so you’re ready to take over your dad’s company.”  
“He’s my step father.”  
“That’s not the damn point, Harry.” He snapped.  
I licked my lips. “Louis,”  
“What, Harry?”  
“Don’t be mad. Zayn doesn’t even know. Liam told him we won a contest or something.”  
“You’re joking.”  
“No, last we talked, Zayn had no idea.”  
“How is Liam rich then?”  
“He comes from old money. His grandfather helped invent fiber optics.”  
“Oh,”  
“Yeah. He dated Cheryl, you know, from the X Factor.”  
“Isn’t she, like, ten years his senior?”  
“Yeah, but he was legal. It’s fine,”  
“Is it?”  
“Yes, dating older isn’t really a problem. Not when you’re like us.”  
“Rich?”  
“Yeah. Connections matter more.”  
“So he dated her?”  
“I mean, kinda, but they really just spent most of their time fighting.” I shrugged. “And she slept with someone else so then it was over.”  
“Any famous exes for you?”  
“I dated Taylor Swift when I was younrger. Thought I liked girls back then. Then Fionn Whitehead later when I realized I liked men.”  
“The guy from Dunkirk?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Oh,”  
“It was way better than Taylor. But something was always missing. It was nice. It just wasn’t what I wanted.”  
“What did you want?”  
“I wanted an intense magnetism. I wanted someone that would make me whole. I wanted someone that I could love with everything I have and not worry about falling for them.”  
He picked at his jeans.  
I parked the car and reached over to grab his hand. “I wanted this. I wanted you. I just didn’t know you yet.”  
“You’re full of shit.”  
“Ask Liam about what I told him after we met.”  
“And slept together.”  
“Yeah, that too. I’d never wanted anyone half as much as I wanted you. I didn’t care that we weren’t soulmates. I didn’t care that we’d just met. I wanted you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”  
He hummed, voicing disbelief despite the blush spread across his cheeks.  
“We’re here, love.” I kissed his forehead and got out of the car.  
“What the fuck. This is not a house, Harry! This...this is a mansion!” Louis hissed.  
“It’s not that bad.” I promised, lacing our fingers together and tugging him inside. “I’ll show you around and then we’ll go clubbing with the boys and then I’ll take you back here and show you all the fun we can have in this big house.” I whispered.  
The door opened before he could respond.  
“Mr. Styles,” Andrew looked at Louis. “You brought...a boy home? You’ve never brought anyone here before.”  
“Relax, Andrew.”  
“Can’t, Mr. Styles. You know that. It’s strange,”  
“Not when he’s my soulmate, Andrew. This is Louis Tomlinson,”  
“Mr. Tomlinson, nice to meet you.” Andrew opened the door a little wider.  
“Louis. Call me Louis, please.”  
“Try all you want. I’ve been trying to get him to call me Harry since my parents hired him.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t pay him.”  
“Mr. Malik made a similar argument.”  
“Yeah, but we’re different types of people. He’s gonna hear me screaming out for you in the middle of the night. I think he can call me by my first name.”  
“Louis, Jesus.” I hissed.  
“I mean, you are planning to fuck me in this house, right?”  
“Yes, love, but that didn’t need to be advertised. Haven’t even started playing and you’re acting out.” I hummed.  
“Then maybe we should play now.”  
“I’m not giving you what you want after you started acting out like this,”  
He huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Let’s go, tour of the house. Then a kip. Then the club.”  
“Fine, fine,” he agreed, following me around.

~~~

I sucked a hickey into Louis’ neck. “You can have a beer, love. If you want one. Just one though,”  
“Water, please. Wanna play when we get back.”  
“Alright, Lou. I’ll be right back.” I kissed the top of his head before heading to the bar. “Two waters,”  
When I returned to the dance floor, Louis was grinding on two people. One behind him that I didn’t recognize and Zayn plastered to his front while they made out, Liam behind Zayn.  
I crossed my arms, watching my boyfriend. “Baby,” I called, clearing my throat.  
Louis didn’t stop so I stepped back, handing Liam the waters and taking to a booth.  
I watched him from afar and saw him come up for air long enough to pull his tongue from Zayn’s throat.  
Liam handed him a water and he frowned, looking up.  
I watched him scan the room until we made eye contact. And then I left for the exit.  
“Leaving without me, Harry?!” He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled.  
I didn’t stop walking. “Didn’t seem too bothered without me, baby. Seemed to be having plenty of fun with your tongue down someone else’s throat.”  
“It’s just Zayn, Harry.”  
“No more words.”  
“Harry,”  
I spun him around and yanked him closer. “Do as you’re told,”  
He licked his lips. “Oh,”  
I rubbed my thumb over his bottom lip.  
He sucked my thumb into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue.  
“So you don’t want to cum tonight?”  
“Daddy, I do. Was just showing you how good I can be.”  
“Don’t lie, baby,” I scolded.  
He frowned and I walked out the door to my car.  
I unlocked the car and slid into the driver’s seat.  
Louis slipped into the passenger’s side.  
“I’m surprised you followed me here. Thought you’d go back to whatever the fuck you call that shit.”  
He folded his hands in his lap. “Daddy,”  
When I got up to our room, Louis stood by the edge of my bed.  
“Sit,” I demanded.  
He sat at the edge of the bed, watching me.  
“Tell Daddy what made you decide to act out like this.”  
“I didn’t act out.”  
“Mmm. So what was that with Zayn and God knows whoever was behind you?” I asked.  
“Fun,”  
“Mmm. So why are you here with me, then? Hmm?”  
“Because you were leaving.”  
“So? If you were having fun, why would you leave?”  
“We have a better kind of fun,”  
“You’re not going to cum, am I clear?”  
“What?! Daddy!”  
“What, you really thought your little stunt wouldn’t end like this?”  
“Wasn’t a stunt.”  
“Yes it was,” I crossed my arms.  
“We were dancing. It was hot. We made out.” He pulled me to him. “Which we should be doing now.”  
“No, there will be no kissing on the mouth.”  
“What? Why not?”  
“You wanted to make out with Zayn. You made the decision, not me.”  
“Red.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “I’m not touching you.”  
“You’re mad at me. Actually mad. You’re not playing mad,”  
“You shoved your tongue down Zayn’s throat and were grinding against some guy you don’t even know while I got you water. Of course I’m actually mad.”  
“I didn’t mean to piss you off like that. I was-”  
“I know what you were doing. It doesn’t piss me off any less.”  
“Liam didn’t care.”  
“So?”  
“So it wasn’t a big deal.”  
“I didn’t know that my feelings were dictated by Liam’s.” I snapped.  
“Harry,”  
“What? Am I not allowed to be mad?”  
“I just wanted you to rough me up a little when we played. I didn’t know that this would upset you this much.”  
“Well, you were wrong. If you wanted me to be a little rougher, you should’ve just said. You could’ve acted out in a scene. You could’ve done a million other things.” I hissed.  
“Haz, I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry that I’m mad. You’re not sorry about what you did.”  
“It was just a little kissing,”  
“And grinding and tongue. All in the fucking five minutes it took me to get you water.”  
He grabbed my arm.  
“Don’t, I really don’t want to do something stupid, okay?”  
“Come on, just fuck me harder and push me around a little.”  
“I can’t. Because I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to push too far.”  
“You won’t.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I trust you.”  
“I don’t trust myself. Not like this. Not with this. I could have really fucking hurt you.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Stop saying that. You’ve never seen me like this. You’ve never dealt with me like this.”  
“I can handle you. I will handle you. Just...just let me shower and brush my teeth. Okay? That’ll help, yeah?”  
“I’ll set you up in a guest room or something for the night.”  
“No. I’m staying here.”  
“Louis-”  
“I made a stupid decision that I never should’ve made. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m staying here with you whether you like it or not. I get that you’re mad and I get that I pushed the wrong button. But I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Knew I liked you, Louis.” Andrew snorted.  
“He’s Louis and I’m still Mr. Styles? You met him today.”  
“It seemed appropriate for the moment. It’s not a permanent fixture.” He shrugged. “Come on, Mr. Styles. Let the little thing do whatever he does that makes you so blissed out.”  
“Yeah, Daddy. Let me fix it.” Louis sunk to his knees in front of me.  
“I regret this decision already.” Andrew signed, leaving the room.  
“Thought you were having a shower.”  
“After. Fucking my mouth should take some of the edge off, yeah?”  
“Lou, I’m really afraid to hurt you.”  
“And that’s how I know you won’t. But let me suck you off? Is that something you’d want?”  
“I can’t. I just can’t right now. I don’t want to hurt you. Just...take a shower. I could use the mental break.”  
He frowned, standing up and hugging me tight for a second. “Okay, I’ll be right back.”  
I went downstairs to the basement gym. I put on my gloves and went to town on the punching bag. I’m not sure how long I was down there before I heard footsteps. “Andrew, not now.”  
“Haz,” Louis cleared his throat. “Want to talk about it?”  
“Nope,”  
“Want to fuck my throat?”  
“No.”  
“What do you want then?”  
“To go back and time so I can tell you how pissed off it would make me for you to pull that shit.”  
Louis caught my wrist when I swung at the bag. “Harry, it won’t happen again. It was a stupid decision. I read online that jealousy is a good way to instigate playing. I should’ve spoken to you about it first. I didn’t think about it. Normally you instigate it and you talk with me about things. I should’ve given you the same courtesy. I didn’t think about it. I’m your sub and you’re the dom. It was a mistake. You’ve made mistakes. Remember when you let me drop?”  
“Not on purpose.” I yanked myself from his grip.  
“I didn’t mean to actually make you mad.”  
I clenched a fist. “Move out of the way.”  
“Harry,”  
“I need to just get it out without hurting you in the process. Jealousy is probably my worst quality and if I hit you, I will literally have to electrocute myself.”  
“I don’t think you’ll hit me.”  
“You also didn’t think that I’d mind you tonguing your ex while grinding on a stranger. Your judgment on my emotions isn’t great, Louis. Not to mention the fact that we made lists on what would and world not work for us. I said my jealousy shouldn’t be something we poke at because, while I’m working on it, I don’t like how I handle jealousy. Do you remember that?”  
“Um,”  
“It’s a yes or no question. Either you don’t remember or you do.”  
“I remember now.” He said quietly, shifting his weight back and forth.  
“At least you’re being honest.”  
“Look, there was a lot going on that day. It’s not possible to remember every single thing we talked about.”  
“We both took pictures of them. You could’ve asked.”  
“You say that like you know my list by heart.”  
“Collars, soft restraints, lingerie, feminization, power exchange, praise, spanking. All yes. Blindfolds, gags, rods, clamps, choking, whipping, paddles, other people, metal cuffs, leashes, water sports. All no. Exhibition, degradation, humiliation. Those are sometimes. Plugs and dildos are in. Clamps are out. Flavored lube is okay, but the lube that tingles you hate. You don’t like it when the lube is cold or when I make you wait. You love when I’m thorough and take my time. Daddy kink is important, drops result in childlike behavior. Subspaces are okay as long as I’ve got the time to pull you out and do the aftercare properly. Sex tape is a maybe, but only on a device that doesn’t connect to WiFi. Sexting is a no. Phone sex is a yes. You want me to keep going?”  
“How do yo know all that?”  
“I memorized every single item on those lists. Just like I memorized your after care plan. God forbid you drop and I can’t get to you, I know exactly what I need to have them do. I know what foods you will and won’t eat when you’re in a drop. I know what colors you won’t look at when you’re in a drop. I know you won’t take a bath if I don’t have a green bath bomb. I know that if I sit you next to me, not on my lap, you’ll get upset. I know that you want to be touched in some way at all times. I know based on the tone of your voice how deep you’re in. I know which clothes you want. I know that if you drop on a day where you haven’t shaved in a while, it upsets you because it’s rough and scratchy feeling. I know that you need to be with someone every single second. I know that you want to watch high school musical over and over and over. I know that you’ll cry if I give someone else my attention for too long. You’ll kick things, my laptop included, if they’re in my lap and you’re not. I know that the fastest way to call you down is to scoop you up and have your face in my neck. I know the way you like me to play with your hair. I know how you want me to rub your back. I know when you want to be called baby girl and I know when you don’t. I know that silence in a scene makes you panic. I know that I can’t leave the room for anything for more than two minutes and twenty eight seconds. I know that-”  
“I get it. Stop.”  
“You get what? What do you get, Louis? Because I know that I fucking love you and that you drive me a little insane. And I know that you pushed on purpose.”  
He stared at me. “Harry,”  
“Forget it. We need to take a breath and continue this argument later before one of us says something we don’t mean.” I checked my phone. “Peaky Blinders is on. I’ll set up it up for you and then I’ll shower, okay?”  
“Okay...”  
I kissed his forehead and went upstairs.  
When I got out of the shower, he had changed into my T-shirt and his briefs. His posture was stiff and uncomfortable looking. I dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers before joining him on the bed.  
“C’mon,” I tugged on the shirt a little.  
“What?”  
I manhandled him into my lap and he huffed, but seemed to relax. I wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close to my chest.


End file.
